Technical Field
The following disclosure relates to a liquid ejection apparatus configured to eject liquid from nozzles.
Description of the Related Art
There are known ink-jet recording apparatuses including a carriage and a recording head mounted on the carriage, and configured to control the recording head to eject ink droplets from nozzles of the recording head while moving the carriage in a main scanning direction. A first example of the ink-jet recording apparatuses creates dot pattern information for one line, store the created dot pattern information into an output buffer, and then set a recording start position that is a position at which ink is to be ejected first in a printing area corresponding to the one line. The ink-jet recording apparatus then sets a slight-vibration start position based on the recording start position. The slight-vibration start position is a position at which slight vibration of a meniscus of ink is to be started. When the created dot pattern information is transferred to a recording head, the recording head is reciprocated. The meniscus is slightly vibrated in conjunction with this reciprocation.
A second example of the ink-jet recording apparatuses performs printing by driving piezoelectric elements based on print pattern information to cause the recording head to eject ink droplets from its nozzles. In this ink-jet recording apparatus, the piezoelectric element is always driven to slightly vibrate ink in the corresponding nozzle except when the ink droplet is ejected from the nozzle.